Lucky? Or
by kazehayaza
Summary: "Hpku hilang!"/"Kukembalikan, bodoh,"/"Belum bisa move on ya, Sakura-chan?"/based on true story, on same day. sorry for worst humor T T


Lucky? Or..

by kazehayaza

Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's

Based on true story of my friend, and I'm there, too

Please be careful,

Musim dingin tidak seromantis itu. Ia menyimpan banyak kejahatan. Simpan selalu barang berharga dan jangan pernah pulang malam. Kalaupun terpaksa, panggil gojek. Hihi.

There's OOC and typos,

But please enjoy the story :D

.

.

Senin pagi yang menggigit di akhir januari. Ditambah bangun kesiangan. Tidak sempat sarapan pula. Belum lagi bis merah yang lebih murah karena subsidi pemerintah yang tiba-tiba enggan lewat akhirnya memaksaku dan Ino juga Tenten-kami tinggal sekosan-untuk menaiki bis biru. Ugh, mau bagaimana lagi? Meskipun harus merelakan sedikit potongan untung jatah makan siang. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada aku terlambat dan dipaksa keluar kelas. Eh, tak kusangka Hinata si rajin juga telat kali ini. Ia nampak berlari kecil sambil menyusul kita yang baru saja naik bis.

Aku menemukan sedikit keberuntungan pagi ini. Kami semua mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman di deretan belakang. Yaah tidak sia-sia amat deh. Aku segera duduk dengan Ino dan Tenten mengambil tempat di belakang kami bersama Hinata.

Kusandarkan punggungku pada kursi dan mencoba merilekskan tubuhku yang kaku. Semalam aku begadang karena tugas super banyak yang tidak kira-kira dari Kakashi-sensei. Tumben sekali beliau memberi kita tugas. Eh, sekalinya ada tugas malah bejibun gini. Untung saja aku sempat menyelesaikannya, meskipun berakibat telat seperti ini. Kulirik jam tanganku. Lumayan lah. Sepertinya kita akan sampai tepat saat bel berbunyi.

Kuperhatikan sekitar. Sepertinya tidak banyak mahasiswa lainnya di bis ini. Tumben sekali. Memangnya kita seterlambat itu ya? Lalu kuperhatikan sekitar. Ino tumben sekali membaca buku di perjalanan. Eh, rupanya tabloit gosip. Dia tidak pernah berubah. Lalu, kutengok bangku belakang. Tenten dan Hinata masing-masing sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. Aku menghela napas lelah. Aku sedang malas memainkan ponsel. Kupandangi saja jalanan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah berubah itu. Lumayan mengurangi ketegangan di bahu.

Tanpa kami sadari, bis sudah melaju kencang di dekat gerbang utama Universitas. Kami bergegas menghentikan bis. Tapi ternyata sang sopir yang mengira bis kosong dari mahasiswa tidak siap, sehingga ia sedikit kesulitan menepikan bis. Akhirnya kami bisa turun juga meskipun gerbang utama sedikit terlewat. Lumayan deh olah raga pagi.

Sambil berdendang kecil kurogoh sakuku. Eh, kok radanya ada yang aneh?

"Hp!" Pekikku. "Nggak ada!"

Ketiga temanku yang sudah berjalan lebih cepat sontak menoleh. Pandangan tidak percaya terpampang dari wajah mereka.

"Emang dimana tadinya?" Tanya Ino.

"Di saku!" Seruku panik. Mencoba meraba segala macam saku pada pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku. Rok? Nope. Jaket? Apalagi. Seingatku aku tidak pernah meletakkan apapun di saku jaket. Kulepaskan tasku dan mencoba mengecek kembali setiap sudutnya. Wajahku memucat.

Tidak ada! Aku tidak bisa mnemukannya dimanapun!

"Coba kita kembali ke tempat kita turun tadi. Siapa tahu terjatuh." Saran Hinata. Kami segera berbalik dan mencoba menelusuri jalanan. Tenten mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomorku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku cemas. Aduuh, itukan hadiah dari Sasori-niisan. Ia bahkan merelakan gajinya untuk membelikanku ponsel baru. Yang bahkan baru kuketahui bahwa ia adalah ponsel keluaran baru. Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan ponsel itu. Niisan, maafkan aku!

".. diangkat!" Seru Tenten, setengah terkejut dan setengah senang. Ia langsung menyerahkan ponselnya padaku.

"Halo? Maaf, saya pemilik ponsel ini. Tadi sepertinya ponsel saya terjatuh? Bisakah anda mengembalikannya?" Ucapku cepat. Kecemasan masih melingkupiku. Tahulah, sedang banyak sekali terjadi kejahatan akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih ini adalah musim dingin. Kejahatan merajalela lebih dan lebih dari musim lainnya.

 _"..hn? Oke."_ Jawab sebuah suara berat di seberang sana. Rupanya seorang lelaki.

"Sekarang anda dimana? Saya bisa mengambilnya dimana?" Tanyaku cepat. Kan banyak juga modus kejahatan seperti ini. Sok mau mengembalikan, ternyata cuma mau mempermainkan.

 _"Saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Suna. Anda bisa kesini?"_ Suna? Oh, jauh sekali! Dan lagi, aku tidak tahu harus kesana naik apa!

Tenten memandangku cemas. "Apa perlu kupanggilkan Neji?" Tawarnya. Aku menggeleng. Tidak mau merepotkan. Lagipula Neji kan masih ujian.

Kuputar mataku, mencari gagasan. "Kau bisa mengantarnya? Pada saya? Di gerbang utama universitas?"

 _"Maaf. Tapi saya tidak bisa kembali."_ Nampak nada penyesalan. _"Tapi saya ada ujian hari rabu. Akan saya kembalikan saat itu. Selesai ujian."_

Bibirku mengembangkan senyum. Terlebih saat menemukan fakta bahwa ia juga belajar di tempat yang sama. "Baiklah! Terima kasih banyak!"

 _"Hn. Hubungi saja lagi dengan nomor ini nanti."_ Sahutnya sebelum memutuskan telepon.

Ino menyikutku. "Beneran nggak tuh? Bisa dipercaya nggak?" Tuduhnya langsung. Aku tidak menyalahkan tuduhannya. Memang sedang banyak kejadian serupa yang berakhir tragis. Tapi kucoba untuk mempercayai _nya_. Yeah, semoga saja.

Kamipun melanjutkan jalan menuju kelas.

"Kemarin Temari-san ditodong loh," gumam Hinata. "Tahukan, bagaimana sangarnya Temari-san? Tapi dia tetap ketakutan saat ditodong pisau oleh pria berkumis yang menyeramkan itu. Akhirnya ponsel dan tabnya melayang."

Aku bergidik mendengarnya. "Untung aku cuma jatuh. Nggak kerasa pula."

Ino menepuk bahuku prihatin. "Untuk saat ini relakan saja. Siapkan hati kalau si hp kamu nggak balik," Aku mengangguk. Hiks, Sasori-niisan, maafkan aku.

Sepulangnya dari kuliah aku mencoba menghubungi nomorku dengan ponsel Ino. Tapi tidak diangkat. Kucoba beberapa kali. Namun hasilnya sama. Aku mula merasa was-was. Kuambil ponsel terdekat. Sepertinya punya Hinata. Masih tidak diangkat. Aku bahkan sampai pergi ke apartemen sebelah dan meminjam ponsel Naruto dan Kiba. Tetap tidak diangkat. Ugh, rasanya mau menangis saja. Belum menyerah, kuserbu juga dengan belasan chat dan pesan singkat. Jangankan dibalas, dibacapun tidak. Aku sudah mau menyerah.

Eh, tunggu. Dari tadi semua pesan, panggilan dan chat masuk. Berarti ponselku masih hidup kan? Dan paket datanya juga masih hidup.

Pipiku menghangat. Jangan-jangan dia sengaja menjaga ponselku tetap hidup. Jadi, ketika aku menghubungi sewaktu-waktu, ia bisa mengetahuinya.

Hingga keesokan harinya. Kucoba menghubunginya lagi dan lagi. Tetap sama. Tidak diangkat. Ino cuma memandangku prihatin.

Tiba-tiba sepulang sekolah Tenten mencolekku. "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponmu, Sakura. Aku kepikiran sepanjang pelajaran."

Aku menoleh sumringah. "Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Tenten mengacungkan ponsel bercasing telinga kelincinya. "Kayanya sih kemarin dia bilang buat ngehubungi pake nomor yang waktu itu dipake nelpon. Kamu pake hp aku kan nelponnya? Nah, mungkin dia pikir semua nomor yang menghubungi kamu itu orang yang nggak tahu ilangnya hp kamu. Kalo nomor ini kan sudah jelas tahu hp kamu di tangan dia kan?" Jelas Tenten. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Benar juga.

Kucoba menelepon sekali lagi.

Aku mendesah kecewa saat panggilan itu diabaikan juga.

"Telepon lagi!" Paksa Tenten. Aku mengangguk lemas.

 _".. halo?"_ Aku melonjak senang. Aduh, rasanya mau memeluk Tenten dan semua orang di sepanjang jalan deh, rasanya.

"Eh, hm, masih ingat dengan saya? Pemilik hp?" Tanyaku riang. Lelaki di seberang sana menggumam tidak jelas, namun bisa kutangkap dari nadanya, ia mengiyakan.

 _"Iya, bodoh. Mana mungkin lupa."_ Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahiku. Heh, enak saja mengatakan bodoh. Tidak tahu ya, aku kebingungan dan panik seperti ini?

Kucoba tak menghiraukan ucapannya. "Jadi? Bagaimana dengan pertemuan besok?" Tanyaku langsung. Malas bertele-tele.

 _"Setengah dua belas. Depan gerbang. Aku selesai ujian jam segitu."_ Katanya singkat.

"Ganbatte. Anda benar akan mengembalikan ponsel saya kan?" Tanyaku lagi penuh harap. Siapa tahu ia cuma berkedok akan mengembalikan ponselku saja. Eh, ternyata malah mau merampok tasku. Siapa tahu kan?

 _"Hn."_ Jawabnya singkat. Aduh, aku gregetan. Aku butuh kepastian, bang! Gini-gini aku juga cewek biasa yang cuma puas dengan kepastian! Oh tidak, aku mulai melantur.

"Er.. kalau begitu bisa minta nomor telepon anda? Biar nanti bisa saya hubungi. Takutnya hp saya habis baterai dan.."

 _"Hubungi lewat sini saja. Saya kuliah di fakultas Bisnis Internasional. Tingkat 3. Jika kau tidak percaya. Dan namaku Sasuke. Aku tidak punya hp."_ Jawabnya cepat.

Tenten yang ikut menguping pembicaraanku langsung membinarkan matanya? "Tidak punya hp? Tapi mengembalikan hpmu? Sugoi!" Desisnya.

Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Walaupun aku kesal juga dengan bang Sasuke yang seenaknya mengataiku bodoh dan menyombongkan diri dengan kuliah bisnis internasionalnya yang jadi jurusan yang most wanted dan sulit dicapai itu, dan lagi 'hn' nya yang menyebalkan, tapi aku makin percaya dengan janjinya. Sepertinya memang hp ini masih rezekiku.

"Beri dia hadiah!" Seru Hinata. "Jarang ketemu orang baik kaya gitu. Coba aja yang nemuin sopir bus. Udah ngilang kali hp itu,"

Tenten manggut-manggut menyetujui saran Hinata. "Iya! Beri dia.. apa ya?"

Akhirnya kamipun menghabiskan sisa malam dengan berdiskusi soal hadiah yang tepat untuk penyelamat hidupku ini. Yaah, walau bagaimanapun kami juga mahasiswa rantauan. Di sisi lain ponselku memang punya arti lebih. Tapi ia juga satu dari sedikit benda berhargaku. Jika ia hilang, aku tak yakin akan mendapatkan gantinya dalam waktu dekat.

"Jangan-jangan, dia jodohmu, Sakura!" Seru Ino tiba-tiba. "Bukankah ini luar biasa? Tiba-tiba hpmu jatuh dan ditemukan oleh satu dari sedikit orang baik di negeri ini! Siapa tahu itu jodoh yang dikirimkan oleh tuhan!"

"Dia juga nggak buka-buka hp kamu tau! Tuh lihat last seen kamu, masih kemarin pagi!" Tambah Tenten sambil menunjukkan tampilan obrolanku. Che, dia benar.

"Baik sih baik. Tapi nyebelin," cibirku. "Mungkin dia cuma takut kualat di ujiannya gara-gara membawa kabur hp orang,"

Namun mereka malah makin gencar meledekku. Bahkan mereka sudah membuat taruhan jika aku akhirnya berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan bang Sasuke yang baik hati itu.

Hueks. Baik hati apanya? Seenaknya menghina orang begitu. Padahal belum juga kenal.

Dan akhirnya hari yang ditunggupum tiba. Aku dengan berdebar menarik Tenten pada waktu yang dijanjikan. Mencoba menghubungi nomorku.

 _"Baju merah,"_ Kata Sasuke, menyebutkan warna pakaian yang ia pakai. Aku melotot dan memindai semua orang berpakaian merah di sekitarku. Hei, warna merah adalah warna paling biasa. Kenapa pula semua orang hari ini sepertinya memakai warna merah? Aku melongok kebingungan. Begitu juga dengan Tenten. Ia yang suda bersiap dengan kamera ponselnya ikutan membantuku mencari sosok Sasuke. Ia sudah berniat memotret sang pahlawan itu, atas desakan Ino dan Hinata tentu saja.

"Mana sih," keluhku. Tiba-tiba kutangkap sesosok lelaki berambut emo dengan bagian belakang yang mencuat nampak mencari-cari sesuatu, sama persis seperti yang kulakukan. Jangan-jangan itu bang Sasuke? Pahlawanku? Eh, tapi tunggu. Sepertinya aku mengenal model rambut itu?

Dan pertanyaanku terjawab saat sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum menghampiriku dan Tenten yang melongo hebat. Itu kan.. Uchiha Sasuke?! Yang bintang kampus, yang tajir, yang idola, yang tampan, yang..

"Oh, ini hp kamu?" Sapanya sambil menyerahkan ponselku dengan senyuman kecil. "Haruno Sakura, eh?"

.. mantan pacarku zaman SMA!

Aku sudah mau menjitak kepalaku sendiri. Kenapa sih bisa lupa dengan nama Sasuke? Padahal kan itu nama yang jarang -_-

Sasuke menyeringai. Kemudian ia melirik bungkusan berpita di tanganku. "Itu untukku?" Dan tanpa aba-aba, bingkisan itu sudah berpindah tangan.

Sosok menyebalkan itu sudah berjalan menjauh, kemudian berbalik dan mengangkat hadiah tersebut. "Belum bisa move on juga, Sakura-chan?" Ledeknya sambil berlalu.

Shannaro, aku lupa dengan folder 'cacu cayang'. Ingatkan aku untuk menghapusnya.

Dan.. sial. Dia mengganti wallpaperku dengan gambar fotoku yang sedang monyong. _Bilang saja kau memang sengaja meninggalkan hpmu. Oke, aku tidak keberatan dengan makan malam. Bagaimana dengan besok? Aku mau hadiah itu,_ dan sebuah emot tangan yang menunjuk ke arah bibir monyongku yang sumpah, disitu terlihat jelek sekali.

SHANNARO, demi apa, aku harus me-lock ponselku lain kali.

*end*

Apa banget nih? Aku gak pinter bikin genre humor -_-

Tapi ini memang terjadi, diluar masalah mantannya haha.

Pokoknya ini musim dingin yang berbahaya, dan kita harus ekstra hati-hati. Bisa jadi kita menemukan sosok baik hati. Tapi, gimana jadinya kali ketemunya orang jahat? Temen aku ada yang beneran diambil hpnya sampe tangannya patah. Kan serem T_T

Maaf untuk humor garingnya, but enjoy this story, dan aku menerima kritik dan saran seluas-luasnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir ;D

Regards,

kazehayaza


End file.
